Bobcat
Generic (3D Universe) Bobcat (GTA IV) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |flags = }} |modelname = bobcat |handlingname = BOBCAT |textlabelname = BOBCAT |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bobcat is a continually recurring range of two-door pick-up trucks first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III and featured in nearly every game since then, with the only exception being Grand Theft Auto Advance. It is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories renditions resemble the with influences from the . The truck is only available in a one-tone body color in these two renditions. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories renditions heavily based on the , with some minor influences from the , as well as a grille that seems inspired by the Jeep Comanche for the San Andreas rendition. They are available in two-tone body colors for all three of these renditions. The rear appears to be modeled on early models of the Toyota Hilux, with the appearance of its taillights and the word "BOBCAT" standing in for "TOYOTA". While similar to earlier renditions, the GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories renditions also sport lower ground clearance. The GTA III rendition has a 3D modeling glitch where the passenger's side headlight is rounded, but the other one is longer and rectangular. Certain Bobcats in GTA San Andreas may feature Sprunk cans or a spare wheel in the back, and can sport either dirty or clean truck beds. The Bobcat can also be upgraded at TransFender, with changeable wheels, exhausts, etc. Along with the GTA Vice City rendition of the Moonbeam, the game's Bobcat is one of the earliest vehicles in the series to features its name printed on its body (on the tailgate). The Bobcat is used as a gang car by the Trailer Park Mafia in GTA Vice City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Bobcat is now a full-size step side pickup truck, rather than a compact. The overall design is a blend of two generations of the Chevrolet C/K. The front half and greenhouse area bear a resemblance to the , while the bed, rearview mirrors, rear windshield, and front fascia are similar to the older . The rear lights resemble that of the 1970-1972 Chevrolet C/K, but have been inset into the rear fenders instead of being mounted from the bed. Bobcats can be seen with optional grille guards, or a roll bar with or without four lights on top, and on rare occurrences, with both. Bobcats may also, very rarely, come with an additional bed cover. The Bobcat will never be found without boxes in the compartment. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Bobcat is similar to the GTA IV one in terms of appearance, with several minor tweaks and a permanent roll bar. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Pre-GTA IV Bobcats have a V6 engine, with the only exception being the 4-cylinder in San Andreas and Vice City Stories. The Bobcat is fairly slow, but has high torque and strong, stiff suspension. However, the low power and heavy weight means it takes a long time and a straight and clear road for the Bobcat to achieve maximum speed. It is rear-wheel drive and handles well on rough terrain, so it can be used for mild off-roading, but is inferior to the Patriot in this respect. Some versions are four wheel drive. In GTA San Andreas, like the Sadler, the four cylinder engine is mounted transversely, which is impossible to drive the rear wheels without driving the front as well. In GTA San Andreas the Bobcat together with the Sadler is the third most durable vehicle in the game, as seen in the stats. 3D Universe Overview V6 (In-game model; GTA III, GTA VC & GTA LCS) Inline-4 (In-game model; GTA SA & GTA VCS) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The truck has a very powerful 550 cubic inch (9.0L) V10 engine, according to the badges. Despite having "SUPER 4X4" written on the side, the Bobcat is purely rear wheel drive, or they may have the 4WD disabled. In terms of performance, the Bobcat is capable of rapid acceleration and a slow top speed. The vehicle does not turn sharply, but can powerslide around corners with enough use of the emergency brake. Off road, the Bobcat suffers from lack of 4WD, low ground clearance, and extremely poor wheel articulation. Also, the engine is somewhat overpowering, resulting in undesired wheel-spin in soft sand. The truck should not be considered a heavy duty vehicle for off road use. The Bobcat also has a 5-speed manual transmission, as indicated by a third pedal to the left, if looked at closely enough. Damage is average, and because of the roll bar, it will not have much roof damage in rollovers. The Bobcat shares the same engine and horn sound as the Rancher. The engine model appears to be a single-overhead cam V8, which contradicts the badging which state the engine mounted is a 9.0L V10. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Modifications (GTA: San Andreas) The Bobcat can be modified at TransFenders. The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Gallery33.jpg|The transversely mounted 4-cylinder engine in the GTA San Andreas Bobcat. Bobcat-GTASA-DirtyBed.png|A Bobcat with a dirty bed in GTA San Andreas. Bobcat-GTASA-CleanBed.png|A Bobcat with a clean bed in GTA San Andreas. Bobcat-GTASA-Cans.png|A Bobcat with Sprunk cans in the bed in GTA San Andreas. Bobcat-GTASA-Tire.png|A Bobcat with a spare tire in the bed in GTA San Andreas. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Bobcat-GTA4-front.jpg|A Bobcat featuring no custom accessories in Grand Theft Auto IV ((Rear quarter view) Bobcat-GTAIV-front.png|A Bobcat with front bullbars, exterior rollbars and an open rear bed in Grand Theft Auto IV ((Rear quarter view) BobcatBedBox-GTAIV-front.png|A Bobcat with a rear bedbox in Grand Theft Auto IV ((Rear quarter view) BobcatSpotlights-GTAIV-front.png|A Bobcat lacking a front bullar, featuring roof spotlights in Grand Theft Auto IV ((Rear quarter view) BobcatRackBedCover-GTAIV-front.png|A Bobcat featuring rollbars and a bed cover in Grand Theft Auto IV ((Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Bobcat-GTACW.png|The Bobcat in the Nintendo DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *In Grand Theft Auto III, the player can acquire a bulletproof, fireproof and explosion-proof Bobcat from "Evidence Dash". This can be achieved by pinning the truck at an obstacle and carjacking it while it remains stationary or slow-moving. (Note: The doors of the Bobcat are locked, even after all six packages are dropped, making carjacking the vehicle impossible) If the player is required to destroy the evidence by destroying the truck, the player can do so by going to a safehouse garage, ramming the truck until it catches fire, park and leave the truck in the garage and wait for it to explode (thereby completing the mission). Once the player reopens the garage door, the truck is fully repaired. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the player can acquire a black-and-red Bobcat during "Autocide", when the player is required to kill two targets (Marcus Hammond and Franco Carter) in the parked Bobcat. The easiest way to obtain the truck is by killing the driver using a sniper rifle from afar (which forces the passenger to exit the truck instead of gaining control of the truck himself), gaining access to the truck. Bobcat-GTAVC-Autocide-front.jpg|The black-and-red "Autocide" Bobcat obtained from Autocide in GTA Vice City. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, two all-black Bobcats (suspected to be used by the CIA) are featured during the mission "Stowaway". The player can reach the Bobcats, at the cost of missing the departing Andromada and failing the mission. Bobcat-GTASA-CIA-front.jpg|A black Bobcat featured during "Stowaway" in GTA San Andreas. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, two uniquely colored Bobcats are featured during "Love and Bullets" (colored black) and "Panlantic Land Grab" (colored white with brown bumpers). Black Bobcat.jpg|The black Bobcat appears in Love and Bullets in GTA Liberty City Stories. PLG Bobcat.jpg|The white Bobcat with a brown front bumper appears in Panlantic Land Grab in GTA Liberty City Stories. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Bobcat is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a pale brown body. As a new Bobcat will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. Just like the Rancher, the Bobcat may spawn with a few accessories. Bobcat-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Bobcat in Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Irish-American Killers variant In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, there is a gang variant driven by the Irish Killers gang. The "gang" Bobcat is distinguished by its green body and red roof. IrishBobcat-GTACW-front.jpg|Irish Killers variant of the Bobcat in GTA Chinatown Wars. Bobcat with crates A unique white Bobcat with crates appears during the mission Stealing the Show. BobcatZhou-GTACW-front.jpg|Zhou Ming's white Bobcat with crates in the back. BobcatZhou-GTACW-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Import/Export - The Bobcat is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Phnom Penh 86 - Two spawn behind Mendez Mansion in Prawn Island. * Autocide - One of the six Tommy's targets, Marcus Hammond, flees in a unique black and pink Bobcat that is obtainable. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * The Introduction - CJ tries to steal a parked and locked Bobcat in Liberty City. * Deconstruction - Two Bobcats are parked beside the portables and explosives during the mission. * Stowaway - The Andromada lands at the Abandoned Airstrip escorted by three unique black Bobcats. Oddly, in a later cutscene, the Bobcats become white, and after the cutscenes, black again. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Sayonara Sindaccos - Some Sindacco members use Bobcats to chase Toni. * Love & Bullets - Some hitmen attempt to kill Love in a black Bobcat. * Panlantic Land Grab - The target drives a white-and-brown Bobcat during this mission. It can be obtained. * Bringing the House Down - A Bobcat appears in the tunnel. It has a unique white color. * Car Salesman - A Bobcat is one of the vehicles the player is trying to sell to customers. * 9mm Mayhem - A Bobcat is used by the Yardies members as a getaway vehicle after destroying six targets, with one gunner in the back. * AWOL Angel - A Bobcat is used by the military soldiers as a getaway vehicle after destroying two targets, with one gunner in the back. Grand Theft Auto IV * Hostile Negotiation - Provided as a getaway vehicle for Niko and Roman. * The Snow Storm - Spawns near the Old Hospital, possibly owned by one of the gang members involved in the deal. * Stevie's Car Thefts - The Bobcat is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Notable Owners *Avery Carrington (seen only during the mission Panlantic Land Grab) *CIA (seen in the mission Stowaway) *Marcus Hammond *Marty Jay Williams *Mary-Beth Maybell (possibly) *Phil Bacerra *Zhou Ming Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Marco's Bistro, Saint Mark's, Portland *AMCo. Petroleum Company Petrol Station, Harwood, Portland *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland *Beach, Portland Beach, Portland *Liberty City Memorial Stadium parking lot, Belleville Park, Staunton Island *Carson General Hospital, Rockford, Staunton Island *Staunton View picnic area, Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Often seen driving around in Viceport and at Escobar International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' It is the most common pickup truck in the game, appearing almost everywhere. *In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection in Downtown Los Santos. *Usually found beside the Mass Grave in Bone County, between Area 69 and Verdant Meadows. *Common in Red County, Flint County, Tierra Robada and Bone County. *Three unique Black one's in Stowaway. *Parked in a trailer park in Los Santos Inlet, Flint County. *Parked in Bone County, near Las Brujas town and Area 69. *Spawns in place of the Mr. Whoopee at the rest stop in Las Payasadas when arriving from the west in the Xbox and PC version. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Capital Autos, Harwood, Portland *Parking lot, Portland Harbor, Portland *Liberty Tree parking lot, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *East of the Liberty Tree parking lot on the roadside, Bedford Point, Staunton Island *In the waters north of the ferry terminal Rockford, Staunton Island ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *To the west of Pay 'n' Spray on an area which is on the map green but where little cabins are located, Little Haiti. *Near Marty Jay Williams' trailer next to the Sunshine Autos building site, Little Havana. Appears in a constant peach and white body color. It is available from the beginning of the game until after the mission D.I.V.O.R.C.E.. *Next to another trailer in the trailer park, near Marty Jay Williams' trailer. (PSP version only) *On the Washington Mall building site, Ocean Beach. *To the east of the future Bunch of Tools hardware store in the parking lot, Washington Beach. *Next to the place where the player can complete the road races (on the fairground), Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *When the player has escaped the old factory in the mission Hostile Negotiation, Niko and Roman escape in a Bobcat. It can be kept after the mission. *Found parked on top of the parking lot near Francis International Airport, as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. *Often spawns around North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. *Usually driving around East Hook in Broker. *One is by the old hospital in The Snow Storm. *Spawns in Beachgate, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *In a back alley on the eastern edge of Willis, Dukes. Activates "Riding Shotgun" sub-mission. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The Bobcat sells for $2,500 at S&M Auto Sales after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Bobcat are: ** GTA Vice City + GTA Vice City Stories: V-Rock. ** GTA San Andreas: Radio X. ** GTA IV: San Juan Sounds. * The is an American mammal in the cat family. * There was a real vehicle produced by called the . * The name Bobcat may also be a reference to Bobcat EMEA, an excavator manufacturer. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * The left headlight has a different shape than the right, which is probably a modeler's mistake; this problem was fixed in the Mobile release. * During development of GTA III, the Bobcat originally had a roll cage. * At one point during development of GTA III, the Bobcat sometimes came in a gold color. * As seen in the E3 Trailer, the Bobcat had a generic metal texture for the bed, before it was changed to the default body material of the bodywork. The texture still exists. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * A visual glitch is present in the Bobcat. If the player goes to any Transfenders mod shop and choose any exhaust pipe mod option, the custom exhaust pipes will be incorrectly placed inside the rear bumper. * Curiously, most Bobcats in San Andreas are driven by a pedestrian resembling Bishop (who was played by Tupac Shakur) from the movie Juice. * The Bobcat's rear signal lights will glow red at night or when braking. * All objects that can spawn in the Bobcat's bed are entirely static, and will not move. Even if the vehicle is flipped, the objects will remain in place. This trait is shared with the Picador. * The Bobcat is one of several vehicles with two color slots that cannot naturally spawn in one solid color, however it can be painted one solid color via a TransFender mod garage. ** Two unique solid black Bobcats spawn in the mission Stowaway. This is the only time in the game solid-colored Bobcats can be naturally witnessed ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * There is a visual glitch in the game; After visiting a Pay 'n' Spray in a Bobcat, the tailgate will appear open. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Under the "Chinatown Wars" section of the Rockstar Games Social Club website, members may download a printable paper-craft model of the game's Bobcat. The vehicle's design is more alike that of GTA IV than GTA Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * If the player attempts to hop on to the rear cargo/freight compartment while the vehicle is still in motion, the player would most likely lose their balance and result in a bad fall on to the ground. However if the player happens to be stuck in the cargo/freight compartment, their health will get gradually reduced and eventually become wasted. Navigation }}de:Bobcat es:Bobcat fr:Bobcat pl:Bobcat pt:Bobcat ru:Bobcat ro:Bobcat Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Pickup Trucks Category:SUTs